pornomon
by NixNixus
Summary: the real life story of pokemon,,oh and theres porn


_**Pornomon**_

**A behind the scenes look at the real Pokémon story. **

**Written by NixNixus**

CHAPTER 1

We have all heard of Pokémon (sadly), how kids when they reach a certain age, go out into the world to begin the adventure of collecting Pokémon. A children's tale of fun and adventure. However the truth of these stories is rarely ever told. The one know as Ash was not the great hero everyone thought him to be. He would steal Pokémon and use them in his master's experiments, creating unspeakable monsters. Finally one day he was captured by professor Oak. Despite the great mind of Oak he was not able to hinder the wicked mind of ash. The professor had all but given up hope until he used an experimental devise to calm ash down. He put a restraining belt on him, which eased the mind of the wearer. It so drastically change ash that this is where the hero ash fable came from. No one knew the truth but the professor. Several years after ash had been wearing the belt it slowly started to wear off. Eventually ash became his former self. Angered by this ash quickly return to his former ways, with one acceptation, he was more insane. He immediately went after the professor. All that was ever found was the head less corpse of the late professor Oak. But ash didn't stop there. He turned his sights to his former best friends Brock and Misty. He was not able to defeat them as easily as the professor. They both escaped with only brock losing an arm in the process. As for ash's Pokémon, he began experimenting on them. His three most powerful Pokémon (charizard, blastoise, and venasur) he fused in to one powerful creation he happily called his kimara. As for ash's favorite Pokémon, his Pikachu, he found a way to extract all the hope, good, and love form him, leaving behind a soul less monstrosity of a creature who only caused pain and destruction. The experiment on the Pikachu tripled its power and fueled its need to please ash at any cost. It survived only on the flesh of it fresh kills. Here at this point is where or true story begin...

CHAPTER 2

"Please let me go" a girl screamed as the creature Kimara drug her naked body down a hall. Another man spoke "look bitch, as is done with you. He got what he wanted. And now you must be put were all of his victims go". The man was James former member of team rocket. He and Jessie had been working for ash ever since Giovanni's demise. James lead kimara down this corridor as it drug the gym leader Ericka behind it. The trio approaches a cell door. James smiled "toss the skank in kimara". The mindless drone did as it was told. James locked the cell door as he peered through the small bared opening he said "it's nothing personal my dear Ericka, but orders are orders. Besides it's not like you'll be lonely you have a friend with you in there". Ericka looked around the dark cell. She saw the silhouette of what she knew to be a Pikachu. "P...p... Pikachu? Is that you?" slowly she wailed towards her cell mate. As she approached she knelt beside him. "We have to get out of here" she said to the Pokémon. Ericka brushed her hand down the Pikachu's back. She could tell he was breathing heavily. "Are you ok Pikachu?" she asked quietly. She leaned closer to see if he was alright. Suddenly the creature turned. Its blood red eyes fixed on its next meal. It let out a scream with the sound of a banshee. Ericka startle by this jumped back on to her feet. The Pikachu took a step towards her with another screech. The terrified Ericka yelled "no, you stay away, keep back" she ran to the cell door were James was standing on the other side watching. "I'll do anything please let me out". James smiled at her "why would I let you out?" he laughed. Ericka slowly turned back to face this creature she was locked in a cell with. She feels to her knees as it took another step closer. She closed her eyes as the Pikachu jumped at her. As it began chewing all that could be heard were blood curdling screams. Finally the noise stopped. James grinned as he turned from the door "ah another victim of ash had gone". He and the kimara head up the stairway at the end of the corridor. At the top the two walked into ash's main chamber, were he saw ash setting on his throne. In front of ash he saw Jessie, down on her knees as always head in ash's lap dick in her mouth. ash looked up to see the two them staring at him" I told you to knock before you enter, you dumb fucks". Ash slapped Jessie away before standing and zipping up his pants. He walked over towards James punching him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "Do you want to end up like Giovanni" ash said as he pointed to a plaque on the wall were Giovanni and professor oak's heads were mounted. He would have keep brocks arm as a trophy as well but he gave it to his Pikachu to gnaw on. "Now get the fucked out dick head". Ash then walked back to his throne set down and snapped his fingers. Jessie immediately crawled over to ash and began what she had started before James walked in. James stood up and turned to leave ash in the throne room followed quickly by the kimara. James head out a poke ball and suck the kimara back into it. He headed to his own chambers were he knew what he had wanted all day was waiting for him. As he walked in he removed all of his clothes and climbed into bed were an all too willing chansey waited for him "daddy's here baby" James said. James plunged his dick in the chanseys ass "oh yeah" he said excitedly "the chansey replied "chansey, chansey".

CHAPTER 3

In another part of the world were none of this fucked shit was happening, a young man was waking up after an all-night bender. His name was Nix. He was just an average guy. He smoked Marlboro 27's, drank beer and whiskey. He always wore his trench coat no matter what the weather was. Hot or cold. It didn't matter to him. It was about 8:30 in the morning when he rolled out of bed and realized he was out of liquor and the prostitute from last night had robbed him. He didn't care, he was at his buddy's house. "Man" he said to him "dudes mom can suck a dick that's for sure". His buddy's mom was a lady of the night, lady being a term used very loosely by Nix. He got on his coat and thought it fucked up that his friends mom robbed her son, but again he remember he didn't care. Nix got his pants up and fumbled in his pockets. He smiled when he realized he had 30 bucks left. "Time for another bottle of tequila" he said as he walked out the door.

This story will take place from nix point of view (**I'm writing it I can do what I want**)

CHAPTER 4

I headed into the liquor store like I always do this time of day, got my usual, a bottle of gin and some southern comfort. I went around back of the store to finish to bottle of gin I started in the store when I heard a strange cry for help. I figured what the fuck lets go see what's going on. As I walked through the trees I saw a man in a lab coat being attacked by a group of mankeys (yes with an A not an o clever names these Pokémon) anyways as I said a man in a lab coat being attacked by some mAnkeys. He was yelling for me to help. So naturally I decided to take a piss on the trees while he yelled. As I zipped up my junk, being careful not to get caught in the zipper. The man yelled to me "gab my balls and help me!" "Look you sick fuck" I yelled back" I don't go around grabbing other people's balls!" just then a mankey jumped and punched him in the face. As he pushed the creature back he said "no, grab the poke balls on my belt!" he pointed to a belt lying by my feet which sadly I had just pissed on. Well at least it was my own piss this time... I picked up the belt and saw that there were 3 balls on it I grabbed one and tossed it at a mankey hitting it in the head knocking it down. "Holy shit" the man yelled "you got to open them with the button so my Pokémon can save me". I pulled the other 2 balls from the belt and pushed the buttons causing to Pokémon to appear. I may have had a better buzz then I thought, for what stood in front of me now were 2 creatures that I had never seen before. One was an umbreon and the other a sneazel, if you asked me it looked like a rabbit and a cat. I looked at the whiskey bottle in my coat pocket and back at the creatures staring at me. "Good shit this is". I pulled out the bottle and had a drink. I noticed the creatures were just staring at me "well go help your friend you fucktards". "While you're at it go let out your other friend" I said as they ran off after the mankeys. The sneazel went after the mankeys while the umbreon brought me the other poke ball. I let out the other creature, and again had no idea what I was looking at. It was a big black dog called a houndune. The mankeys ran off and about this time I noticed the guy on the ground wasn't moving. "Well fuck, I guess he's dead". I said to myself. I walked over to check for an I.d. on the guy. Opening his wallet I saw his I.d., it said professor Bob. I noticed a little bit of money in his wallet as well. The poor guy got robbed and killed in the same day. Who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth, besides I could use the 40 bucks more than this dead guy. I tossed his wallet back at him and started to walk away when I noticed his Pokémon were fallowing me. I turned and said to them "what the fuck do you want?"

As I took out another cigarette I noticed they were carrying there poke balls with them. "Ok suit yourself" I pushed the button and they went back in there balls, all but the big black dog. The dog seemed like it wanted to stay out so I said "fuck it lets roll". A dog this size was sure to get me noticed and bitches love big dogs, and if the bitch see's the dog it may lead to some pussy. Which after all it what really matters in the end.

CHAPTER 5

Across from the liquor store was a place called a I entered the big dog fallowed me and as I hoped people did notice. I saw a shelf that had all kinds of food for these Pokémon. I grabbed a few just in case these creatures were hungry, hell I robbed ther3e master least I could do is feed the little bastards a meal. I went to the counter and saw the red headed bitch with a name tag that said Joy. I said to her "hey, how you doing" and winked. I bought the food and by this time joy noticed my big dog, sure he was standing right next to me but the bitch didn't notice till now. Ok so where was I... Ok so the bitch see's the big dog fine-a-fuck-in-lee. I toss him some food and put him back in his ball, the bitch speaks "you must love your Pokémon, what do you call him by chance?" the only thought going through my mind was what color panties this girl was wearing, if any at all. "Mm." I said as I tried to think fast. I quickly looked around the store. Behind joy I saw a clock that kept flashing 12:00, 12:00, 12:00 so I readily responded "midnight, his name is midnight" in my mind I'm thinking I guess the dog is a he. "what a clever name" joy said ," I love when people take care of their Pokémon, I means a lot when I see the dedication and respect you and your companion share. I see good and bad trainers. Some nice, some bad. Some just plain mean". I was thinking to myself, does this bitch ever shut up or do I have to put a dick in her mouth. Then she said "my name is joy, what is your name?" finally I was getting some were with this Pac-man mouthed bitch. I thought relax nix and just say nix "Nix is my name, nice to meet you". If this girl could smell the booze on my breathe she didn't seem to care, or she was just a dumass. I could tell she hadn't been properly fucked in a while and was probably wet and tight. Yum. I decide to roll the dice. "So joy" I said, "want to go grab some lunch?". She smiled and said "I'd love to but I have to wait till joy gets back first". Did this pokebitch just say she had to wait for joy to get back? I thought her name was joy. Just then the girl joy looks up and says "oh, there's joy now". I turn and too my surprise I saw the same bitch standing there. I take another look at the bottle in my pocket. "Got to love my so-co" I say as I finish the bottle. The girl joy behind the counter runs over to the other joy that just came in. I turn back around and see the cash register is setting there open. "Don't mind if I do, this day keeps getting better". My bank roll just keeps getting bigger. I was now 250 bucks richer. I turn back around to see joy talking to joy. Joy says "can I go to lunch joy". Sure but you need to hurry back cause joy has to go to lunch and then after her joy needs to as well". At this point I notice that there are 5 of these bitches in this store who all look alike. If this first one goes well I could have a different one each day of the week, taken a day off to rest. Ok so joy is finally ready to go and we head out to eat. The meal goes well and I walk her back to the store. Joy asks if I wanted her phone number, then ask if I want to come by her house and watch a movie with her. I nod my head and she writes down her address saying "I'll see you at 8 tonight". I lite up another cigarette as she heads back to work. See you at 8, I think.

CHAPTER 6

I let out my Pokémon and there before me are these 3 creatures, "ok so what do I call all of you?" I told the houndune it was called midnight. Next I decided to call the umbreon abyss, and then I said to the sneazel I'll call you jinx. "Do you like your names?" I said to the trio before I figured there was no response. "Are you all retarded, don't you have an opinion about anything?"

Clearly they never got out much they just fallowed me around and then would just stand there till I said something. My eyes caught glimpse of a building down the street it said pokegym on a big faded sign. Maybe they could tell me about these I walked in my Pokémon fallowed me as all ways. I saw a goofy looking guy standing by a pole. As I called out to him he freaked out and yelled "ah ha!" I paused as he continued his rant.

"A new challenger!" I shook my head "what the fuck guy? I just got a question for you" with in an instant the guy had unleashed 3 of his Pokémon at me. One was a geodude another onix and the third a golem. What the hell was this guy's problem? By this time I noticed the guy had only one arm. Probably from going crazy on a previous occasion. He wasted no words as he sent his Pokémon at me. "Look asshole I just want to talk "I yelled back," fine fucker" I pointed at my Pokémon and told them to attack. My abyss opened a portal and the three Pokémon of mine dove in. "what the fuck?" I said as I saw this. "ha your Pokémon ditched you" the one armed man sad with a laugh," what the fuck kind of trainer are you?" suddenly the portal reopened in the ceiling above the room. Midnight dropped out first firing a flamethrower attack blast fire at the enemy Pokémon. Next jinx flew out clawing in a dash at the three Pokémon; finally abyss fired a shadow blast as he emerges from the portal. When the dust settled all that was left of the attacking Pokémon were there bones. The crazy man yelled as he saw all his creatures were dead. The man fell to his knees defeated. He looked at me "who are you? Do you work for ash?" my Pokémon stood fast. "Who the fuck is Ash? Why the fuck did you attack me? what the fuck is your malfunction?" the man paused and with a half smirk he said," I see" he stood back up. "I seem to have made a terrible mistake "he continued," my name is brock, and this is my Pokémon gym, or at least it used to be" he tossed a little metal badge to me. "That badge will help increases your Pokémon's defense's" I put the piece of shit in my pocket and lit up a cigarette. Brock cleared his throat," umm... you can't smoke in here. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, "what the fuck you going to do, I just killed your Pokémon, hell you only got one arm. Shit man I'll leave when I've asked my questions!" brock lowered his head," I suppose I deserve most of that" he walked towards me and asked," what is your question then?" by this point I had completely forgot what the hell I came in here for. "Well? Brock interjected. brock smiled" you know we could use a guy like you". I showed no interest and turned to leave this so called gym. brock grabbed my arm," me and misty need help defeating ash". I looked him straight in the eyes and he knew he shouldn't have grabbed my arm. "Why on the earth would I help you? I said as I turned to leave again. brock spoke again," the man ash is a murderer, if we defeat him we could rid the world of this great evil". I continued to leave. brock desperately spoke up again" I could pay you!" This caught my attention, I stopped and turned towards him. I thought for a moment "so what's this misty look like?". Maybe I could get laid in the process of saving the world. Brock seemed confused. "Well...uhhh. She uh... Has red hair, Uh, temper...Um". This guy didn't get what I was asking at all. "That's how you describe her?" I said shaking my head," details man, dose the bitch got big tits, and is she shaved, if she gives good head. At least tell me you sampled the product". Brock seemed even more confused now."umm" he continued," her tits are ok I guess, I don't know if she shaves, not sure about the head either...oh oh she's a water type trainer does that help?" I smiled "water type huh" I grabbed brock in a head lock," at least that means the pussy wet, a brock old boy". I let go of brock and he fell to the floor again. "Ok so when can I fuck, I mean meet her?" I said as I tossed my cigarette butt at him. Brock got to his feet as he picked the cigarette up off the floor. "Well, she lives in another city so I guess we could leave in the morning if you want". I started to walk out as I left I said," I'll be here at about 1 in the afternoon, we can leave then." brock nodded in acceptance," ok see you then" he said.

CHAPTER 7

I went home to get a shower for my movie date with joy later that night. I made sure to shave my cock up nice and neat to make it look even bigger. "Yeah, you going to scare a bitch aunt you" I said as I admired my fabulous cock. "Hopefully this time the girl won't end up in a wheel chair like my last girlfriend did, poor thing, you did put a hurting on that one". I grabbed a sandwich from my fridge. And went to set on the couch to watch a little porn. "85 inches of HD adult entertainment". No use going out with a loaded gun in my pants when I am going to get a piece of fire crotch tonight I thought. With the sandwich ate and my pants around my ankles I was ready. I had on one of my favorite flixs with my engorged cock in my hand. All was well till the damn doorbell rang." mother fucker" I said pulling up my pants. I went to the door and opened it. There stood a fine tight ill piece of ass with green hair.

"My name is officer jenny, and I have a few questions for you about a murder in this area." she continued," may I come in?" I knew I was fucked they probably found my finger prints on the dead guys wallet. Had to play it smooth so I said, "Please come in". I had completely forgot I had porn on and my throbbing cock was pushing against the zipper on my pants like a fat guy trying to get into an all you can eat buffet before they opened. Yes there was indeed some prime beef in my pants at the moment. Officer jenny walked into the living and at that moment I realized the TV was on and not only that but it was playing at high volume on 7.1 surround sound. "Uh huh" officer jenny said under her breathe. She looked at me then down at my elongated pants. I do believe I saw her face turn a shade of red. She places her clip board down and says firmly "I'm going to have to search you for any weapons or sharp objects you may have on you, is that a problem?" calmly I said "go right ahead" I removed my trench coat and she started to pat me down. My cock was still standing at attention when she started on my arms. Down her hands went until she stopped at my pants. "What's this?" she said," I'm going to need you to remove your pants now". Holy fuck nuggets was this officer bitch coming on to me. I undid my belt "uh miss jenny I must tell that..." she interrupted my sentence by yelling, "now!" I smiled and said alright. Down went my pants and I kicked them off to the side of the couch. Here I am standing here in all my glory with the grandest gift god could give a man. Even I had to admire the handy work. The light of the sun creep through my window blinds shining on the head making it almost glow like a dam fagget ass vampire. (God those movies suck...) officer jenny just stared at my man hood for what seemed like an eternity. Then she spoke. I see you were hiding a W.A.D. (WEAPON of ASS DESTRUCTION...just to clarify). "On the couch now "she yelled, "Do you know what kind of trouble you could get in for exposing yourself to an officer of the law?" I set as I was told. I made not a sound. This bitch was crazy. She began to walk towards me on the couch. "You'll keep quite if you know what's god for you" quite I remained as she began to undress. Before me stood women with a blue bra and matching panties. I got ready to say damn! But she pointed at me with a stern look in her eyes as if to say shut up. Off went the under garments. I now saw a set of Hershey kiss brown nipples and a pussy as bald as that same fat guy trying to get an early buffet. It accrued to me at this point why I was thinking about a fat bald guy when there was some class a realastate in my living ready for construction. Quick as a flash she was on me, or should I say my cock. This was no ordinary girl by far. No pussy for me she wanted it up the ass. As soon as her asshole swallowed my cock she leaned forwards causing me to come off the couch into a nice little doggy style on the floor. I knew what I had to do to make it out of this situation alive and UN harmed. I slammed my hands down on her hips and drove it in like rush hour in the Lincoln tunnel. She moaned as I hammered away." slap it "she yelled. Always one to please a crowd I did as told. "Pull my hair you perp!" this bitch liked it rough would be an understatement. She rolled over with my dick still in her ass throbbing away. Her hands stretch out onto the floor. I could see her entire naked body lying there as I drove it deeper she began to climax. Pussy juices cover my shirt and face as she squirted all over me. I smiled my turn. I pushed harder then I heard "stop right there!" I paused with a confused look on my face I was now staring not at this green haired nympho but at a pistol pointed at my brow. "That is quite enough". She eased back off my cock as a sigh left her mouth. It amazes me how fast a dick will shrink when you have a gun to your face. So to recap, limp dick, covered in juices, half naked on the floor. The officer stands up and begins to get her clothes on. she puts the gun down and says," I love role playing don't you." I put down my arms that I didn't even realize were up and stand to my feet. Role playing I think to myself. I grab my pants and begin to get dressed by this time officer jenny is back in uniform fast enough to make the flash say damn. "oh" she says," I'm your new neighbor by the way, stop by sometime". With that said she smiles and leaves with a little giggle in here voice she says," bye'. She even shuts the door behind her. I pause as I catch my train of thought. What the fuck just thoughts quickly change as my balls start to hurt. I set down on my couch again and realize the porn is still on and I'm dripping wet still. What a day this has been so far. Oh well time for another shower.

CHAPTER 8

It was time for my date with joy; hopefully this won't end like the officer jenny shit did. I hate blue balls fuck. I took my Pokémon with me just in case this girl was a freak and liked a live studio audience. Midnight was walking next to me when he bent down for me to ride him. "You a big mother fucker ain't you boy?" I hopped on, no point in walking when I got this guy with me. We took a short cut through a wooded area when up in the sky I saw these black birds called markrow flying. Midnight looked up his tongue was hanging out. "You hungry man?" I hopped off him and he jumped in the air knocking 3 of them down. I dove and caught one in my arms. The little fucker was fighting me and squirming. I grabbed a spare poke ball and beat him over the head with it till it knocks his ass out. "Guess I'll add you to the freak show." and with that I hit the red button and into the poke ball the bastard went. Hmmm bastard I guess that's what I'll call this one. Midnight quickly gabbled up the other two birds, then suddenly he started to glow and transform. When the glowing stop what stood before me was an even bigger dog."Gooooooodddd fucking damn "I said," you are a big mother fucker". He was easily 3 times the size he was and there was smoke coming off his feet. The smoke died down and he licked my face causing me to come off the ground a good foot. At this point he seemed a little tired so I put him back in his ball. I was close enough to joys house anyways.

CHAPTER 9

As I approached the address she gave me I saw a house that must have had 50 rooms in it. Was this bitch loaded? Damn maybe I could retire from the job I didn't have and live here. I knocked on the door and heard it echo on the inside. Joy came to the door," hey I'm here for our movie date" I said. The girl seemed confused. "Date? Date with who?" She replied. Since I had no idea which bitch was which I simple went with what I knew "uhhh...joy?" way to play it smooth I thought to myself? Show you're confident like a turkey drowning in the rain. the girl spoke up "oh ok" she smiled and turned around," joy you have a visitor!" a second passed and another voice said," ok joy send him up to my room and thanks." the girl turned back to me and spoke, "come on in, joys room is the third door on the left and the top of the stairs. I walk in and see this 5 story stair case. Fuck that's a lot of stairs. I light up a smoke as I stand at the foot of this ginormous tower of stairs. Then I think I better at least get a hand job out of this. I start up the nightmare before me. 45 minutes later I reach the top of this spiral cock block. I yell down the stairs to the other joy "hey bitch, "I say as I realize those word just left my mouth, "third door on the right, right?". the dumass doesn't seem to mind being called a bitch in the least, she simple says ,"yes ,have a fun time you 2" then she skips away singing. I realize I'm in a house of imbecels. I stare at my former defeated nemesis...the stairs, kicked your ass I say to myself. I knock on the door and her a girls voice say" come in" as I enter I see no one I look around still no one then I hear," I'll be out in a minute, get yourself a drink and relax on the couch, okay?". "Noprob take your time." I go to the fridge and open it. To my amazement it full of every kind of beer you could want. I grab a six pack of Irish red. I pure one out for the homies not with us and one for the dead guy who in a fucked up way made this night happen. God bless you dead lab dude". With that I chug one and head to the couch. like any guy would I go for the remote and scratch my balls a good minute while staring intently at the wall.(we all do it, don't deny it).I lite up a smoke and I'm lounging back flippin channels when I see the door to what I assume is the bed room open. Out walks joy in black lace lingerie with angel wings. The beer falls from my hand but I hold tight to my cigarette (fuckers am not cheap). "You like it?" I at this point have become retarded because I cannot get my mouth to move to convey the words, **, giveittodaddyohyes giveittodaddy**... So I just nod uh huh. Either way the message is conveyed or my point is made. she smiles at me with a giggle." just set back and relax." she pushes me back against the couch. "I'll take care of you nice and good". She starts dancing around like a stripper while a TV infomercial about magic dick pills plays in the back ground. Next she pushes my legs open and slides her head across my developing errection. She turns and shoves her cherry shaped ass in my face, I can smell the summer's eve. Ah the freshness of it all. Her hand firmly slaps her ass with a perfect harmonies sound. Turning to me now she sets on my lap. She smiles as she blushes. Slowly she pulls one arm out of the lingerie fallowed by the other. Her breasts are the only thing holding her top on. One hand on my shoulder the other on the zipper in between her massive jugs. Slowly she pulls. As the zipper reaches the end of its trip and my eyes fallow it all the way down I see a red jewel in her belly button, saucy I think to myself. With one quick move she pulls down her top. Now this set of double barrels staring at me I like. Not like my earlier in counter with a firearm from officer crazy bitch. Joy slowly slides down off my lap to the floor and undoes my belt. She pulls down my zipper as my cock come bursting out like my pants are on fire. Her eyes grow wide. She stares at my boing like its Christmas time. Hope you been a naughty girl this year. She pauses only for a moment before engaging the tip. First slow then she speeds up. Hands and mouth now working the trifecta. Faster and faster. My pleasure grows as the joy of joys mouth goes deeper. This girl could win a gold medal in the Olympics for this show. I'm so close to busting all in this girls mouth I don't notice that someone has entered the room. All of the sudden I here "Nix what are you doing in here?" I regain my focus and see another joy in the room. Then in hear through a muffled cock mouth "ott-to". I instantly realize my mistake. The joy down stairs had originally told me the door on the left, when I asked hey bitch what room, she had lied to me, cursed stairs you have foiled me again. Immediately the too joys start fighting and yelling. I stand up and tuck my junk back in when I notice a crowd of joys have gathered at the still open doorway. The 2 girls continue to yell back and forth. The words coming out of these girls mouth would make a sailor say damn. I try to calm the situation but am meet with a unison "SHUT UP!" form both the joys. I am so distracted by these to arguing that I don't even notice that one of the joys called the cops about the argument. suddenly I hear again" Nix", a voice yells. "You son of a bitch". I turn and to my surprise I see officer jenny, I'm so shock I blurt out, "officer crazy bitch," quickly I realize my mistake. Jenny gets angry and pulls out her gun firing at me. I duck and she hits the half-naked angel wing joy in the head. She fires again and I jump left, this time she hits the other joy in the room, she keeps firing and shoots out a window. By this time the other joys are coming up behind officer jenny but I can't see this because I am hiding behind a couch. I realize quickly the couch is not going to be bullet proof like in the movies so I make a run for the window and dive out completely forgetting I'm on the 5th floor. As I dive I turn and see the other joys dive at officer jenny. Guess they were mad she shot there's other sisters, or friends or lab experiment siblings, there dad must have thrown down some mad dick in his day. I quickly come back to the here and now and remember me falling from the fifth floor. Thinking fast I grab one of my poke balls from my belt. I push the button and out comes the fucking black bird. I'm clearly not thinking straight because I try and ride this thing, I end up looking like a grown ass man on one of the kiddy rides you put a quarter in. the bird starts freaking out and flapping hysterically as we plummet to the ground. Quickly I push off the bird grabbing a nearby branch of a tree. I'm safe the birds not so lucky. The markrow is swung be my leaping off it, head first it slams into the tree once again knocking its self out. I climb down the tree as a bullet fly's past me. I look up and see jenny flailing out the window moments before she is drug back in by the angry mob of joys. I grab my knocked the fuck out markrow and dash into to woods away from the children of the corn's mansion. I was about a mile or so away when I stopped and thought what the fuck is going on. I let out my Pokémon, "ok listen up, I'm going to go to fucking sleep, if you mother fucker see anything move out in these woods you fuck em up got me. especially if you see a crazy green haired bitch or a mob of fucking gingers, we clear." they all nod ,the three alert Pokémon dash out and go hunting the dumb bird now having regained conscious wonders around in a circle. I reach in my trench coat and grab my flask, I pore some out for the markrow," here you go bastard, this will get you straight". I take a gulp and settle in for the night.

CHAPTER 10

I woke up earlier then I would have liked the next morning. "Fuck it's bright out". Yes this indeed started out as any day. A blue balls day. I looked around and saw that my sneazel and umbreon had both evolved into lager creatures. Man ain't nobody gone fuck with me when i got these three giants. I noticed i couldn't see my black bird anywhere. That dumass probably fell in a puddle last night and drowned. I heard a noise behind me. I was not prepared for what i saw. There before me was this giant black winged shadow beast monster. It was curled up in a ball sleeping, could this be my bastard? I grabbed a stick and began poking this strange Pokémon. "Hey wake up fucker!" i yelled its eyes opened and again to my surprise they were completely red. The bastard stood and stretched out its enormous wings. This bastard was bigger than i thought. As it stretched i heard a loud thud, i look down and see these watermelon sizes nuts attached to this cock that could easily have been three feet. And i thought my dick was big. The other three, of my (i guess pets would be the word,) woke up and stared at me. "What i don't have any food". I thought for a moment. I bet that gimpy mother fucker brock would have some food. Or maybe i could scare some money out of him. "All right freaks let's move out, and for the time being I'm putting each of you back into your balls". Clearly evolving did not make them any more mentally stable as not one angry sound was made. I put the crew of moron back in there balls and headed to brocks gym.

**(Chapter 11 omitted due to contexts)**

CHAPTER 12

I arrived at brock's gym. I just walked in walked right up to him punched him in the face and said "let's go". After the gimp rolled around on the floor trying to get up. He got up scratched his head and said, "what was that for?" i looked at him," I've just had a shitty day". Brock looked at me then went into his office grabbed his back pack and we were off. After about an hour of walking brock said," I got to shit" then he ran off into the woods. While brock was gone i wondered how a 1 armed man wiped his ass. I let out all 4 of my Pokémon so they could stretch. Brock staggered out of the woods and just stared at my Pokémon, "man are they big, i have never seen dark Pokémon this size, or these types". I looked at him. "Ain't you a gym leader? Shouldn't you know about all Pokémon?" brock started to walk around my Pokémon looking at them "i do know all the known Pokémon, but yours i have never seen." i looked at my Pokémon," i guess you big freaks are something special." Brock looked at me "were did you get them." i paused for a moment. "i got them off a dead guy" i said to him," actually it was a dead professor guy, i can't remember his named but these crazy mankeys killed him". brock just shrugged maybe he had an idea about these things." the bird i actually caught, well it was a markrow when i caught it then it changed into this thing." Brock reached into his backpack and pulled out some containers, "this shit i make for Pokémon, it's a special food that they seem to like". Hearing the word food mad my Pokémon rush brock, knocking him over. He hit the ground as my minion ate up all the food. I just laugh at the situation. Brock gets to his feet in his gimp like fashion. he looks at me," you know you shouldn't make fun of handicapped people". He says as he dusts himself off. i responded with," I have no problem with handicaps, i just don't like your gimpy ass". With brock on his feet and my Pokémon feed we started for Misty's city again. It took a few hours to get there but when we did you could tell this town was live. There were liquor stores and churches on every other corner. The kind of town where even the whores came out early to play. "there's misty place" brock says pointing to the large theater like place. I stared at this huge building with a sign that said Misty's house of entertainment. I've never meet this girl but i could tell we would get along great...

Chapter 13

As we enter this place of porn i hear the strangest porn music i have ever heard. There were movie posters everywhere. 1 said Pokémon sluts 3# another said anal aerodactol, a 3rd said Pikachu i do you. What the fuck kind of person gets there rocks off from watching animals fuck. My thought escape me when brock say's "there the receptionist lets go". Brock talks to the bitch at the desk, while i go outside and get my Pokémon back into their balls. As I re-enter this building of mass confusion brock motions for me to follow we enter another room i see a bed with two Pokémon on it fucking. Behind it i see a woman with a camera yelling directions. The Pokémon on the bed start going faster, one is a psyduck, the other a slowpoke. Then out of no were the psyduck has an orgasm and starts glowing. When the glowing dies down I see that the psyduck has transformed into a goldduck. The blows my concentration as she yells. "Cut!. That's what I like to see, more boneing, more Cumming and as always more evolving". She turns and sees me and brock standing there. "hey brock how are you" she slaps him on his stump arm," who's your friend, and does he have any young Pokémon talents for my movies". She smiles at me then looks back at brock who is rubbing his stump were she slapped him. "Misty this is nix". I nod as he points to me. Brock then continues "He's here to help us with our Ash problem." misty stops and stares at me. "His Pokémon are huge and i have never seen there bread before, there very rare." misty chimes in at this point. "Well big boy whip 'em out for me". I had been asked in my life to whip out a few things, money, my I.D., hell even my dick, i was proud of all 3, hell my dick alone i could sale box office seats to view. But never had i been asked to whip out a pocket monster...well not these pocket monsters. I smile at misty "sure I'll whip 'em out but first there's the matter of my payment". Misty has a confused look on her face" brock old buddy, why don't you fill her in on the details while i have a smoke." Brock scratches the back of his head while i fire one up. "Um... misty lets go in your office and uh... talk". Brock leads misty into her office and he shuts the door. I'm finishing my smoke when i here a voice yell "HE WANTS WHAT!" clearly brock had informed her as to my condition for taking care of this problem. The door opens moments later and misty storms out and right up to me. Her face is as red as her hair. At this point she is nose to nose with me and i can smell the pussy on her breath. This little ginger was a muff diver. "You son of a bitch, your Pokémon better be up to the job". She grabs me by the shirt and drags me into her office. "Brock gets the fuck out!" brock runs to the door like the good lil bitch he was. "And shut the door on the way out". As the door slams shut i am pushed back into a chair so hard the front 2 legs come off the floor. Misty is pissed off at the moment. I think back at the recent events of my life. Officer crazy bitch, the joy clones, hell even the crack whore mind is brought back to the here and now by misty setting on her desk and saying."FUCK!" she looks at me "so you think that I'll just let you fuck me right here and now?" i say nothing i just look her up and down. For a bitch with no tits she didn't look half bad, even for an angry rage infused bitch, hell at this point pussy was pussy. Misty tosses a book past my head "I'm talking to you mother fucker". Quickly i think fast. i stand up and say "who said i wanted to fuck you now, hell i don't even know you." misty pause for a moment," let me guess your friend brock said if you fucked me i would take care of this Ash guy. Who i don't even know. Does that sound about right?" misty began to calm down. I look around the room and see all these Pokémon tournament trophies. "All i asked him for was if i could get a date with one of the greatest water type trainers in the world." i stop and misty smiles. She walks over to me. She looks me right in the eyes. "Your good and talking shit, i bet that shit works on other girls doesn't it". I begin to say something back but misty stops me by saying, "ok so you wanna fuck." i pause with my normal **uh** face. quickly i regain my composure," what the hell i got no plans at the moment". Dam was this girl clever. "Ok so we fuck, you kill ash, and then we go our separate ways. "She said as she walked over and locked her office door. Kill ash i think to myself, brock never said i had to kill, he just said defeat. This girl was devious. "That sounds good to me." i like devious. So i get to fuck this hyper red head and then go kill a guy that i have never met, my week is becoming increasingly interesting. "Just set down and relax for a moment". I set down and misty starts dancing around like one of those webcam girls i jerk off to late at night. She slides her hand down the front of her shorts grasping the tiny zipper holding them up. As the short open and slide down her tiny thighs i see a pair of pink cotton panties. Next she walks closer to me and quick as a prom night virgin her shirt is off revealing a matching pink cotton bra. She's standing in front of me now as she drops to her knees and begins to undo my pants. In one smooth move my pants and boxers are down as my cock catapults its self, smacking her in the face. The sound it made was like an old kung Fu movie sword swing. I would have laughed but i noticed she started to turn red and i didn't want my dick to become to get gnawed off. But misty quickly calmed herself and began sucking my glorious cock like a lollipop. She went about sucking my cock like her life depended on it. This went on for about 10 minutes then she stood up and removed her panties. Above her fire trail i see a tattoo of a staryu, then she turns around and leans over her desk ever so slightly that her ass and pussy spread. She may have been great with the Pokémon but she was a world class seductress. "you comin or not?" she asks. I get to my feet with my pants around my ankles and walk towards her. I glide my cock into her moist crevice. A lite moan leaves her mouth. I don't know why she moaned hell i could park a mac truck in her pussy side ways, this pussy had some high miles on it i could tell. Suddenly she flexed and tightens. Her pussy conformed to my cock like memory foam. My eyes grew wide. Dam this felt good i thought. I began grinding this pink pale pussy like a rock star. Faster and faster i went her grasp on my cock did not waver. This would be a great day after all i was finally going to bust a nut. I was raw dogging the shit out of this bitch and she was taking it moaning all the way. And just when i was about to get my relief, the bitch pushes me back again. "What the fuck?" the words escaped my mouth before i knew it. "You can have the rest when you finish ash and i get to see your Pokémon." she turns and sets on her desk with her legs and arms crossed. At this point i am now the one turning red. I pull up my pants and throw open the door. On the way out i throw brock my Pokémon belt. "I'll be back in an hour, show the fuckin bitch my guys." brock nods in a very confused way. "By the way where is this ash guy?" i say on my way out. "In his lair near mount moon.""Like i said I'll be back in an hour." with that i leave Misty's palace. After an hour or so i head back to Misty's and the 2 of them are outside waiting. "Were you been" brock asks. "I had to get something" i replied pulling out a bottle of tequila. I take a swig and put it into my pocket. After that we get a bit to eat and i go rub one out in the bathroom (walking with blue balls sucks) we head out for mount moon.

Chapter 14

As we walk through the woods, i decide to let out my Pokémon so they could get some exercise. Misty lets out her newly evolved goldduck. "You know nix i still can't get over the size of your Pokémon". By now i was over the fact this bitch had tried to blue ball me. Who am i kidding i wanted to choke this whore for it. I did get some satisfaction from watching my midnight eat her gold duck when it started humping its leg. misty tried to blame me for it i just looked at her and said," not my problem bitch" after about an hour of walking i could see mount moon in the distance. "Man this is gonna take all fuckin day." i stopped walking and pulled out a bottle of tequila and finished it off. ,"hey ass face i got an idea". I said to brock. I out all my Pokémon back in there balls except for bastard. ," hop on bitches." he was a big ass bird who i figured could easily carry us the rest of the way. Within mere moments we were air born. "There's ashes lair". Brock pointed to an opening in the side of the mountain. As we landed i could tell brock didn't like flying. He dove off and kissed the ground. "Dam you a pussy man." i said as i slide of my giant bastard bird. Brock stood up, "I'm tired of your insults nix." brock walked over to me as i lit up a smoke. "Atleast brock is gonna show some balls." i smiles as i blew smoke in his face. Misty interrupted, "actually nix, what you should say is brock is finally showing some ball, he lost one when he lost his arm" misty began laughing at her own statment. Brock paused and began to turn red. "Dam man didn't know you had it that bad, i tell you what how about a piece offering. Hell in a few moments this will be all over and I'll never have to see you again. And to me that's worth a drink." i pull out a bottle of Captain Morgan and take a gulp. I hold out the bottle to brock. Brock just stands there. "um thanks" he says but he doesn't take the bottle," but i don't drink". Misty knocks brock out of the way "hell gimme, gimme" she grabs the pint out of my hand and begins chugging. When she finishes it off the empty bottle is handed back to me. "Dead solider" i exclaim as i toss the bottle behind us. ," at least i got my flask of 151" i take a slip and pocket the flask. I put bastard back in his ball. "well "i say as i look at brock and misty," i guess it's time to do this". And with that we take our first steps to end this ongoing epic bull shit week.

Chapter 15

As we stood at the opening to Ashes lair, i thought. "You'd figure he'd have a gate or at least a door on this place since he's, like your bad guy or some shit." the cavern entrance was dark aside from the torches burning. "Wonder if he knows were coming?" brock said as we proceeded deeper inside. "My guess is yes he does" i replied. Misty looked at me,"why do you think, he thinks were coming?" "well seeing how there are torches lit could be a clue, i don't figure he just lights them all the time". The tunnel was long and dark. "Hey it looks like it opens up in a sec" brock said. We were standing in a poorly lit chamber of some sort. The ceiling was high. I could see the sun shining through cracks in the top of this cavern. Brock was wondering around when he stepped on a switch. all we heard was (click) brock said "SHIT!" and out of nowhere a giant rock fell from the top of cave in the darkness. There was a thud and brock was smashed. Silence filled the cave. Then suddenly a sound erupted. It was laughter and it was coming from Me." wow this whole day just got better". "Stop laughing asshole." misty said as she stomped at me. She slapped me in the face. "oh really?" i said as i backhanded the shit out of the bitch. My joy was interrupted when suddenly the chamber filled with eyes were drawn to the throne at the other end of the chamber where ash was setting. Ash stood to his feet," so my foe's you have come to defeat me." Ash took a step forward," but are you ready to be destroyed yourself. "Look man" i said," I'm only here because i got told if i defeat you, misty here will fuck me". I paused and looked right at ash," and i gotta tell you, i could use some pussy." ash took another step forward, "pussy? Pussy? you expect me to believe this is all over some pussy. No my dear foe i do not believe you." at this point i had, had enough. misty got up from were i had knock her ass down and began to chime in." look nix, just pull out your dark Pokémon and defeat him." Ash paused, "interesting". "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" with that said ash unleashed his 2 Pokémon. Before me i saw a black Pikachu with red eyes and a humongous creature with 3 heads, a shell, dragon wings, 4 legs and 2 arms. There were vines coming off of it. "What. The fuck. Is that?" i said. Ash smirked at me," yes that is often the reaction my kimara gets". it was time to end this true life Pokémon story, "enough is enough, i have had it with these mother fuckin Pokémon in this mother fuckin cave," i yelled out, " I'm gonna open a window." everything fell silent, even ashes Pokémon. Misty spoke up," uh...Nix, were in a cave. There are no windows." i looked at Misty. "look bitch i realize that I'm just given the fans something to bite on." fuck it I'm tellin the story i can type what i want and you'll read every poorly spelled word and fucked up grammar. Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit. Those are spelled right. Anyways. "Ok ash here's what you asked for" with that said i tossed out my Pokémon. The crew of jackasses stood by my side. "Impressive" ash said with a tone of detest in his voice,"kimara, Pikachu...ATTACK!" I smiled,"get to it guys". The battle had begun. My bastard and midnight were fighting the kimara, while my abyss and jinx fought the soulless pikcachu. I know all you Pokémon fan boys are gonna bitch because battles are supposed to be one on one. But like i have stated many fucking times this is my story. So read on bitches. The kimara took flight and fired a blast at my bastard knocking him the fuck out. The kimara then dashed at my midnight. Midnight dashed out of the way, tossing a flame blast hitting the kimara in the back of one of its heads. This angered the kimara it fired a tri blast knocking my midnight off its feet knocking it out. "Your Pokémon are trained poorly nix" misty said to me. "trained?" i said," I never trained them." "Then how the hell did you plan on defeating ash?". I just smiled, "thought you wanted me to kill him, either way relax bitch i still got 2 more Pokémon." my abyss and jinx were not faring well against this dark Pikachu. Just like a lightning bolt strike my other 2 Pokémon were laid out. Ash stepped down onto the ground from the stairs at his throne. "You have failed Nix." i reached into my pocket and pulled out a smoke," looks like i did Ash." i lite up my smoke and took a puff. Misty was furious at me her face was red, i could imagine the smoke coming out of her ears. It made me smile a little. "Well Ash i guess you won" i said as i took a puff. Ash pointed at me "kimara get him!" i was out of Pokémon. I was out of options, most importantly i was out of smokes. The kimara began to charge. I tossed my last smoke down as i finished it. The kimara jumped at me. I wasn't worried at all i just smiled. You see earlier in the day when i left brock and misty i picked up something i thought i may need to finish this day off. The kimara was right on top of me. I reached into my trench coat and pulled out my surprise, a semi auto rafica pistol. I fire a three round burst into the kimara's 3 heads. I remember i had one last cigarette in my pocket. Ash screams at me "mother fucker!" he was clearly pissed that i had killed his kimara. I lite up my last smoke. i clicked my pistol to single shot," well Ash" i said with a smile as i pointed at him with the rafica," Game over." i fire at him hitting him in the head. his arms drop to his side as his lifeless body hits the ground." well that's done, misty drop them panties." misty was still pissed at me. "what bitch ash is dead, i defeated your foe were's my pussy." "Fuck you Nix, you don't get shit." i could see Ashes Pikachu standing by his dead master gnawing on his arm. i looked back at misty," so no pussy you broke our deal huh." misty turned to leave. I look back at the Pikachu. "Hey! evil black Pikachu thing." misty stopped and looked at me. The Pikachu looked at me as well. "How about some live meat". Misty's face went from mad to terrified. i look back at misty," nothing personal misty my dear." Misty put her hands up "no don't do it." i pointed my gun at misty. "I'll fuck you!, I'll blow you!, I'll let you fuck me in the ass!" i looked back at the Pikachu. "How about you take care of my problem and i don't kill you, like i did your former master." the Pikachu looks at misty. Misty takes a step back turns and begins to run down the corridor. "Here ya go Pikachu I'll make it easy for you." I take aim at misty. "fetch" i say as i fire a round hitting misty in the leg. The Pikachu goes right to work. It dives on misty tarring her arm off. After about 10 minutes the screams stop. I put my knocked the fuck out Pokémon back in there balls and set on what was Ashes throne. To my left i hear a door open. I point my gun as a long red haired bitch comes out. She see's ashes dead body on the floor. as she looks at me she says, "so, uh how about a blow job?" i look at her." look lady I've had my dick suck several times in the past week i even got some pussy. But every bitch backed off when i was about to nut. I could really use a good bust right now." Jessie paused," uh well, that won't happen with me you see" she looks at ashes dead body." i was ashes sex slave, but he's dead so i guess I'm your sex slave." I smiled at this idea. "what the hell" i thought," drop your drawers and lets rock and roll." i was finally going to get what i was after.

Chapter 16

I set on my throne with my minion behind me and my new dark Pikachu in my lap. Jessie's pussy was tight like a virgin, my guess is ash never fucked her and only liked head. I thought about the events of this past week. My life was forever changed. Oh and that sick fuck James, (you know the guy that liked to fuck Pokémon), i fead him and his chansey to my Pokémon. If this world thought Ash was bad, wait till it gets a load of me...

**The End**


End file.
